Fate stay night: trailer
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Crossover/Fatestaynight. LA guerra del grial: una competencia a muerte en donde ochos magos invocan a cada uno un espíritu heroico, un ser de gran poder y leyenda, lucharan entre ellos hasta la muerte y el ultimo en sobrevivir obtendrá el Santo grial que es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo. Harry potter tendrá que pelear si desea sobrevivir en tal sangrienta batalla. Trailer.


**Fate stay night.**

**Trailer: Preview.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Rowling,**

**La serie Fate stay night le pertenece a Type-moon.**

**Este fic es una idea inicial y espero que le guste, fue espontaneo y espero buenas o quizás malas críticas aunque espero que no sean ofensivas, quiero críticas que me ayuden a mejorar y que me animen, sé que lo harán, gracias. He puesto este tráiler para así saber si la historia en categoría Harry Potter tendría visitantes, ya que se centrara en Potter universe así que es bien recibida hare el fic inmediatamente. Para quienes estén confundidos le aclarare, se jugara los sucesos de Fate stay night en el universo de Harry Potter por lo que quienes no conozcan esta serie se la recomiendo.**

* * *

_**Preview.**_

_La guerra del santo grial. Es una clase de torneo a muerte en donde ochos magos compiten por un único premio: El santo grial que les permitirá que se cumpla cualquier deseo que se le pida. Pero la guerra no es tan simple como parece: los magos tiene que invocar a un Servant, un espíritu que toma forma física similar a un familiar que luchara por el mago que le ha invocado o llamado maestro para así matar a sus oponentes que en ese caso los otros Servants. El ultimo Servants en vida gana la guerra. Pero estos no son espíritus ordinarios vulgares sino son los espíritus de los héroes legendarios y que han dejado su huella imborrable en la historia de la humanidad, poderosos seres capaces de destruir ejércitos, cambiar la tierra con sus poderes, alterar el equilibrio de los cielos y ser los seres virtualmente más fuerte del mundo. Eso son los espíritus heroicos que serán invocados como Servants en la guerra del santo del grial. _

_¿Eres capaz de entrar y batallar por un deseo?_

**Próximamente.**

**-¡Diffindo!-**_Harry Potter, chico de dieciséis años corría por su vida mientras una gran cantidad de cuchillos extraños caían desde el cielo e intentaba matarle, el intentaba defenderse pero ya había sido herido varias veces por su atacante, dios, menos mal que se encontró con esa varita de repuesto o sino ya tendría al ministerio en su espada. Harry creo un protego ya que un gran… ¿suprime? Por casi le cortaba el torso el dos. Entonces de improvisto Harry recibe toda una patada en todo el pecho lanzándole hacia una pared haciendo que escupiera sangre por dolor y caerse al suelo-….owww…eso dolió…_

_-Vaya ¿Quién hubiera pensando que me encontraría a un maestro patrullando por el callejón diagon sin tener ninguna compañía? Y que fuera tan débil-Sentencio el atacante del joven Potter siendo un hombre alto de cabello blanco teniendo un tapaboca de lana negra y vistiendo un traje simple estilo samurái con placa roja en sus hombros y caderas la cual en la misma también tenía amarrado un montón de armas japonesas como kaunis, shurikens e incluso en la espalda del sujeto había un especie de abanico de guerra. Por otro lado Harry no noto esos detalles sino la mirada de aquel sujeto que demostraba que era un asesino muy entrenado…además de la Katana que tenía en la mano. Y para rematar que apuntaba al cuello a Harry._

_-¿Quién eres tú y porque intentas asesinarme? ¡Fuiste enviando por Voldemort ¿no es cierto?!_

_-¿Quién? Oh si, el tal mago oscuro ese que mi maestro están tan preocupado. Nop, niño, no te voy a matar por ello. Te voy a matar por tener los sellos de comando en tu mano._

_-¿Tener que…?-Pregunto Harry y fue entonces que noto la marca en su mano izquierda tratándose de un especie de tatuaje de color rojo con la forma de tres relámpagos unidos en la punta final. Entonces de improvisto Harry grita de dolor cuando fue apuñalado en el hombro por el hombro que le sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Parece que no sabias en lo que te metiste sin saber. Da lo mismo. De igual forma soy un samurái y no te matare no sin antes que sepas quien fue el que te mato. Soy el Servant Assassin que en vida fui—_

_-El ninja legendario Hattori hanzo._

_-Exacto….espera….mierda-Comento el llamado Assassin o en vida el samurái reconocido a nivel mundial Hattori hanzo cuando fue brutalmente golpeado por todo un puño negro blindado en todo el rostro antes de ser lanzando a varios metros y chocar con fuerza contra una de las pocas tiendas que seguían intactas ante el maratón de destrucción de Assassin. Harry gruño aun adolorido por la cortada en su hombro y alzo la mirada para encontrar algo que le perturbo siendo un caballero de color negro con un especie de neblina negra envolverle y de su visera de su caso se podía ver una luz resplandeciente de color rojo, el caballero negro gruñía de esfuerzo pero igual como si fuera una bestia que se estaba conteniendo pero entonces Harry escucho algunas pisadas y observo a una persona que él conocía._

_-¿Cho? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el joven Potter gruñendo de dolor mientras la Ravenclaw china le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y usaba su varita para lanzar un hechizo de curación a la herida del joven Potter. Cho le miro con leve preocupación pero con suspicacia tanto por como lo encontró como también la marca en la mano izquierda de Harry que ella igual compartían solo que para ella era una marca de tres espadas._

_-No hay tiempo para hablar aquí, Harry. Tenemos que irnos o sino antes de que—_

_-¡NINPO: KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!-Fue un grito exclamado por Assassin y un millón de shurikens que aparecieron de la nada fueron disparado hacia Cho, Harry y el caballero negro como si fueran balas que destrozo todo a su paso. Cho gruño de ira y con una orden mental pidió a su Servant defenderla del ataque. El caballero se tambaleo y soltó un alarido de locura antes de coger un palo en el suelo y venas rojas aparecieron en la misma para después lanzarle y usar el palo como si fuera una espada desviando todas las armas arrojadizas de Assassin que gruño de furia pero de emoción antes de lanzarle a una velocidad sin igual y chocar espada contra el caballero negro. Cho se movió con Harry antes de ponerse a cubierto detrás de una columna viendo el choque de los dos seres y como….Harry parpadeo ante lo que vio. Porque al parecer por fin aparecieron los aurores y pues…_

_-¡Cho! ¿Por qué los hechizos de los aurores no le hacen nada?_

_-¡Harry! ¡Eso son Servants y tienen inmunidad a la magia! ¡Incluso el Avada kedavra no les afecta!_

_-¿entonces que si le puede afectar?_

_-La magia equivalente a una bomba de cinco kilos llenos de explosivos. Cúbrete ahora y deja que mi Servant se haga cargo de esto… ¡BERSERKER! ¡VE EN LOCURA Y MATALO!-Grito con fuerza Cho y entonces su Servant, el caballero negro conocido como Berserker comenzó a temblar antes de lanzar una gran alarido de furia y poder con muchísima locura antes de tomar por el cuello a Assassin y comenzar a golpearlo al suelo repentinamente pero Assassin con un tajo con su espada se libero de Berserker pero no pudo esquivar todo un puño en su rostro antes de ser lanzando hacia otra tienda destrozándola sin igual. Cho sostuvo a Harry aunque pensaba que iba a hacer ya que con el sello de comando en la mano de Harry obligatoriamente tendría que matarlo para así ganar la guerra del santo grial._

_Y peor con Voldermot por ahí._

**Una guerra como ninguna otra surgirá.**

-_Escucha Harry Potter, la guerra del santo grial no es un torneo simple, es una batalla a muerte de ocho magos contra otros juntos a sus invencibles Servants que causan una gran de destrucción y muerte en sus batallas ¿te crees capaz de enfrentarte a un magos de igual de poder a Dumbledore junto a un Servant que en vida fue el jodido Hercules y rematando que son resistentes a la magia? _

_-Es el único modo, así puedo derrotar a Voldermot y cumplir con mi deseo._

_-Sepas entonces Harry Potter. Que tu batalla en esta guerra del grial te cambiara la vida para siempre si no consiguen que te maten._

_-Así me asegurare._

**Ochos maestros lucharan a muerte.**

**-**_¡HAHAHAHAHAHA ES GRANDIOSO VERTE AQUÍ, POTTER! ¡OH CUANDO TE MATE MI SEÑOR ESTARA MI FELIZ!_

_-¡VEN E INTENTALO, LESTRAGE!_

_-¡HAHAHAHAHA ENTONCES MUERRE, POTTER! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡ATACALO RIDER!_

_-¡CON GUSTO, MAESTRO! ¡YO TE INVOCO MI NOBLE FANTASMA__**: SLEIPIR: CABALLO DEL DIOS DEL CIELO!**_

_-¡EXPELLIARMUS! ¡VAMOS A PELEAR, SABER!_

_-¡COMO DIGA, HARRY! _

**Ochos Servants listo para combatir.**

_-A su convocatoria he venido yo…_

_-…Servant Saber…usuario de la mística espada…_

_-….Servant Archer…usuario del arco y flecha…_

_-….Servant Lancer…usuario de la poderosa lanza…_

_-…Servant Rider…usuario corredor de las bestias…_

_-…Servant Caster…usuario de la mística magia…_

_-….Servant Assassin…usuario del asesinato silencioso…_

_-….Servant Berserker…usuario de la locura…_

_-….Servant Avenger…usuario de la venganza…_

_**-… ¿Les pido a usted es mi maestro?**_

_-…..Yo Servant Ruler, supervisor de esta guerra, autorizo su iniciación finalmente._

**Habrá batallas.**

_-¡LANCER! ¡MUERE!_

_-¡NO LO CREO SABER! ¡HAS CAIDO EN MI TRAMPA POR LO QUE MORIRAS! _

_-¡NO LO CREO! ¡TE INVOCO YO ESPADA DEL SOL Y PODER! ¡__**BALMUNG**__!_

_¡BAAAAOOOOMMMMMM!_

_-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESA ESPADA ES…LA ESPADA DEL HEROE SIEGFRIED! ¡PERO NO ME GANARAS SABER! ¡PRUEBA MI PROPIO NOBLE FANTASMA! ¡__**ORGULLO DE ESPADA: LLAMADO DE LOS 300 ESPARTAN!**_

_¡BOOFFOOOSSSHHH!_

_-¡A LA CARGA!-Grito con fuerza Lancer blandiendo su lanza y escudo siendo seguido por más de 300 guerreros espartanos hacia Harry Potter y su Servant Saber tratándose de un hombre peliblanco con una armadura negra, blanca y con una gema en el pecho ceñida al cuerpo blandiendo una gran espada nórdica. Su espada brillo de poder y se lanzo hacia su enemigo gritando con furia._

_-¡YAAAAAHHH!_

**Habrá muerte.**

_-¡LUNA!_

_-¡HAHAHAHA SUFRIRAS HARRY POTTER!_

_-¡UREGH! ¡MAESTRO! ¡HUYA!_

**Habrá destrucción.**

**-**_Caster… si fueras amable por favor, acaba con este lugar-Hablo con voz sedosa el mago oscuro mientras su Servant que en vida fue la temible hechicera Circe alzo los brazos cantando en dialecto griego antes de gritar y chocar sus manos en el suelo. La tierra tembló y estallo con fuerza dejando pasos a bestias esqueléticas de gran tamaños, centauros, unicornios, thresthals pero eso no era lo peor, dinosaurios, toros gigantes, dragones y nundu se hicieron aparecer y como si fueran bestia desde el mismo infierno se lanzaron hacia Hogwarts destruyéndole como si nada. El mago oscuro Grindelwald sonrió suavemente-….de verdad los Servants sí que son poderosos._

**Habrá guerra.**

_-Vaya, esto es algo muy irónico, el gran caballero Lancelot invocado como Berserker, que risa. Pero se acabo y es hora de terminar con ustedes dos, maestros de Saber y Berserker-Sentencio un hombre de cabello negro largo con dos mechones cayéndole hasta el pecho, vestía toda una armadura completa morada oscura con grandes alas de metal en su espalda. El se encontraba encima del hombro de un minotauro que rugía con fuerza siendo rodeado por iguales bestias infernales y frente suyo se encontraban Harry Potter, Cho chang y los Servants Saber y Berserker totalmente heridos. El hombre sonrió levemente ante sus futuros oponente-…no importa de toda forma, al final morirán aquí porque yo el espíritu heroico Rey Minos invocando como el Avenger de esta guerra les dará su muerte de una vez por todas ¡vean aquí a mi noble fantasma: _**ENEIDA: LLAMADO DEL JUICIO DEL INFRAMUNDO!**

**Y solo habrá un ganador.**

_Harry en sus manos descansaba la espada de Gryffindor junto a la varita de Sauco que a la vez la capa de invisibilidad estaba acomodada como bufanda en su cuello mientras frente suyo Cho sostenía su varita junto a la piedra de resurrección a la otra y en su cabeza descansaba la tiara de Ravenclaw dotándole de mucho conocimiento. Ambos estaban ahí, en la batalla final y la culminación de la guerra del santo grial. Había luchado codo a codo y sabia bien que se habían visto del uno con el otro de diferentes formas, como amigos, aliados, compañeros, amantes pero el deseo supremo del grial es lo que deseaban y necesitaban. Cada uno se vio a los ojos y sabían que no había culpa ante su futura batalla a muerte. Se tenía que hacer y con un rugido se lanzaron haciendo estallar su poder._

_Uno ganara y otro caerá._

**Todo eso y más será visto en:**

**Fate stay night. **

_-…..Entonces, ese es napoleón Bonaparte invocando como Archer ¿me equivoco, Saber?_

_-No te equivoca en eso, Harry. Definitivamente es Napoleón Bonaparte._

_-Oh…lo siento si soné confundido….porque a mi conocimiento, que no es mucha, Napoleón no podía hacer eso-Señalo Harry al mencionado que reía con arrogancia mientras grandes cañones más grande que un edificio era invocando gracias a su noble fantasma, la cristalización de su poder en arma o habilidad que se usa siendo un Servant, llamada _**Complejo napoleónico** _la cual para decirlo sin rodeo, le permitía invocar a todas las armas que su ejército uso en vida. Y aparentemente un cañón del tamaño de un edificio es solo la altura normal en su armería. Harry Potter gimió observando el fuego concentrándose en aquella ridícula arma. Saber negó con la cabeza preparando su espada Balmung pero el alcanzo escuchar a su maestro hablar-….es oficial. El destino parece odiarme._

_¡BOOOOOOMMMMM!_

**Próximamente aquí. **

**En Fanfiction.**

* * *

_**Y aquí esta. Aclaro que de una no actualizare este fic, esto es un tráiler, como se abran dado cuenta quienes conozcan Fate stay night, agregue al Servant Avenger y Ruler a la mezcla, si el fic recibe buena recepción entonces lo hare. Para aclarar los héroes mostrados aquí son: Siegfried, Leónidas, Circe, Napoleón Bonaparte, Rey Minos, Hattori hanzo, Lancelot du lac y Ragnar lodbrok (este último en su leyenda afirma que era hijo de Odin, dios padre nórdico, por lo tanto que posea al místico caballo Sleipnir no es un invento tan loco) y se aclara que si este fic sale los héroes se cambiaran todos o algunos. Otras cuestión para quienes están confundidos, un noble fantasma es el nombre que se le da a una habilidad, un arma o un hecho que hizo famoso a un héroe o figura legendaria como por ejemplo el noble fantasma del rey Arturo seria la espada Excalibur mientras que a Hércules seria su poderosa fuerza o su capa hecha de la piel de león de nemea o el nombre de la espada de Takeru Yamato la cual es la Kusanagi no tsurugi o se le puede inventar una habilidad de acuerdo al nombre dado a un suceso o tal a relación de dicho héroe como Gilgamesh, el rey de los héroes que posee una espada con el nombre de EA, que es un dios sumerio a relación de la mitología de Gilgamesh, como tal eso son los nobles fantasmas. En total por otro lado lo de la resistencia a la magia es Canon en la serie de Fate, muy famoso que les recomiendo que vean y aprendan. **_

_**En total el fic se basaría en este preview, más detallado y mejor hecho con diferentes personajes y tal. En total si desean que lo hagan comenten o si desean hacer una versión propia pues contáctame y así hablaremos con más calma.**_

**Toaneo07**


End file.
